


Classified SHIELD Agent's files

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, SHIELD, pre-avengers, shield files, the avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D files about the most known agents. Since the files have been under very high surveillance no one has ever read or seen them since they have been written. Now they have been hacked into and they are now free to the public. Let's just hope that the owners of the files don't find them here. Can we keep this as our little secret from SHIELD?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Director Fury's File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just hope Director Fury isn't missing his SHIELD file, since I have it and now you can read it. No one knew how Fury became a SHIELD agent, because he has been hiding his file from everyone. Now everyone has the right to read it. Let's just keep this as our little secret from Fury?

It was during a war. One of the wars in the Middle East. A young man around his thirties was fighting against the Taskmaster. He was Nick Fury Jr. He was on the edge almost about to give up to Taskmaster. That was until Captain America was there standing in front of him fighting off the Taskmaster. The young man watched Captain America fight of the Taskmaster. Fury was slowly losing consciousness when Captain finished off Taskmaster.

When Fury woke up, he saw a few people staying around him all in white. There was one person who stood out from the small crowd. He has dirty blond hair and was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of beaten up jeans three sizes too big. The blond man smiled and said, “Ah, you have waken.” 

Nick sat up a bit and looked at the blond. He seemed familiar. Then after a few moments of staring at the man, he noticed it was Captain America, the man who saved him. “Yes, I’m awake. Thank you Captain.” He saluted to the Captain. He grinned his teeth from the pain of lifting his hand up from the bed.

“There there solider. You fought hard. No need to thank me, I was just doing what needed to be done.” He smiled.

Nick nodded agreeing to the Captain. He sat completely up on the bed. They two talked for a while until an older man came up to Nick holding out a cream color file with a few coffee stains on the back. The man was wearing a black jumpsuit like outfit. There was a silvery belt around his waist. Attached to the belt was a gun, a pair of hand-cuffs, a wallet like object, and a case with extra bullets. He walked up to Nick’s bed and placed the folder on Nick’s lap. Then he walked away without saying a word.

Nick looked down at the folder then back up at the man walking away. Captain America looked at the folder and grinned. He knew that would soon appear in his lap. Nick looked up and looked at Captain’s glare. He followed his eyes to the folder and asked, “What is this?” He looked up at Captain holding up the folder.

“That...That soldier is a folder.” He took the folder from Nick and opened it up. The top page had a large symbol of a bird with it’s wings spread apart. “A folder for a government agency for you to join. Trust me soldier, if I was you I would sign myself up for it.” He handed the folder back to Nick. “It’s nothing bad.”

The wounded man took back his folder and opened it up. He began to read the files inside. Every paper was handwritten in ink, stamped with the bird symbol, and signed. The last page was a questionnaire like form. There was questions about the other papers and personal information. The man skimmed through the papers and grabbed a pen from the small brown end table next to his bed and started to answer the questions. It took him about thirty to forty to finish the questionnaire. He put the pen down on the end table and placed the papers next the pen.

After a few moments of waiting, Nick Fury had another visitor. It wasn't the man who dropped off the folder nor it was Captain America. It was a doctor with a folder. The doctor smiled and said, “You are discharged. You may go back to your troop.” He looked down at his clipboard as he talked. He walked over the end table and picked up the bundle of paper and the pen. “Have a great day, Soldier.” He walked out of the room carrying the papers, the pen, and his clipboard.

Nick threw on the clean clothes that were sitting on the chair across the room. He changed from the hospital like gown to the black jumpsuit outfit. After he finished getting dressed he noticed there was a symbol that matched the same symbol that was on the folder he was given. He ran his fingers on the eagle symbol and grinned. Whatever he signed up for he just joined. He was spacing out in the room wondering if the papers was the same thing as the suit he was wearing. 

There was a soft knock on the door. “Fury? It’s Agent Ross. Can I come in?” There was some silence before Nick went to open the door for this man whom he has never seen. He had the same outfit as Nick had on. “I’m your...I guess I’m your ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. I will tell you later what everything you need to know, sir.”

Nick looked at Agent Ross but didn't say anything. He just followed him outside and saw a black car with the same logo as on his outfit. "This is legit?" Nick asked.

Ross nodded and got in the car. "Yes, Sir." He replied waiting for Nick to get in the car. As Nick did Ross started the engine and headed to downtown New York. "S.H.I.E.L.D is not just a government agency it is an agency that controls and organizes the "super heroes" in the world. Saving people, making sure everyone is alive. No weird alien attacks." 

Nick laughed. “Aliens? This isn't no Twilight Zone episode.” He turned to Ross, but stopped when he noticed Ross wasn't laughing. “Right, you were serious.” He looked out the window of the car. “Where are we going?”  
Ross looked at Nick then back at the road. “SHIELD headquarters. You filled out the paperwork, which I find really silly. Why do we have to fill out papers to join SHIELD if we were asked you know? Next Director, I hope he or she gets rid of the paperwork. Everyone would love that.”

After the thirty minute drive to the headquarters. He parked the car and got out. “Alright Fury, here it is. SHIELD headquarters.” He said looking up at the rundown building.

Nick looked at Agent Ross then at the building. ‘For a somewhat government agency, they really need an update.’ Nick thought. He followed Ross inside the building. It seemed better inside than the outside. He let his eyes wander around from the walls to the ceilings and the paintings hung up. The paintings had past directors and agents. There wasn't many since SHIELD has just at it’s beginning.

Sure, it took years for Fury to become where he is now. With many other agents helping him get too where he is now. Without those agents he wouldn’t be there being a director.


	2. Agent Hill's File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know who Agent Maria Hill is, but how did she start? How did she become an agent for SHIELD? Well her file has now been declassified, and your questions have now been answered.

She had two hand held pistols shooting at the attackers. She wasn’t alone, she had a few members of her team behind her helping her attack the other side. They were practicing just in case they have to go to war. She was front line offense, which meant no one was in front of her. She ran behind an abandoned car that was on it’s side. She got on her knees and peered over the car and noticed the bullets stopped flying over her head. The other troops looked at her then nodded, showing it was good to keep going.

She pulled her pistols closed to her then lifted herself up slowly, checking if they were okay to trust. She ran around the car and headed to the building. The building was falling apart. It’s been in numerous wars in this country. The woman walked slowly around inside the building checking her surroundings. The woman stopped when she heard her name being called.

“Maria...Maria Hill.” The voice sounded somewhat deep and it echoed through the empty building.

The voice freaked Maria out slightly. No one in her troop called her Maria, so that narrowed it down to everyone on the other side. The thought of someone on the opposite side knowing her name spooked her. What else did they know about her? She held her pistols out in front of her as she looked around nervously. She wasn’t thinking when she replied back to the mysterious voice.

“H-hello?”

“Maria. I hope you don’t mind me calling you that.” The mysterious voice said.

Maria walked around looking for the owner of the voice. “How do you know my name?” She ignored the man’s question. The building was very dark and Maria had to use to the wall to guide her around the building. She placed one of her pistols in her side pocket and took out a small handheld flashlight from her utility belt. She turned the flashlight on and shined it in front of her.

“This may sound weird, but I have been watching you. You have been on my list to recruit since I heard of you enrolling into the army.” There was a pause. “It is up to you if you want to join, but once you join there’s no turning back. I will hand you a pamphlet later. Until now…” The man dropped a cream color memo on the ground a few steps away from Maria. “Read that memo and meet me there next week.”

Maria shined the flashlight onto the ground and noticed the memo. She picked up the paper and started to read it.

_“Dear Maria Hill,_  
 _Now that you have heard my voice and now that you are reading the memo, don’t let your mind wondered on what I said to you. I am in enrolling you into S.H.I.E.L.D agency. No, this isn’t part of the government. This is not what you think. Trust me, many others who have joined S.H.I.E.L.D thought of something different. About next week. I will be at 324 Elk Rd. right outside the coffee shop, that you go to every Tuesdays at four in the afternoon, on Monday at noon. Do not be late._  
 _-Director Fury”_

She folded the memo and stuffed it into one of her jacket pockets, when she heard one of her troops yelling her name. She quickly stuffed her flashlight back into the pocket where she found it and headed out of the building yelling, “I’m fine! Just thought I saw something.”

The soldier walked inside and looked around for his leader. “Hill?” He shined his flashlight towards Hill. “What did you see, this is a private practice, this building wasn’t part of the practice.”

Maria nodded and followed the soldier back to the camp. The week was painful of practicing, but it was worth it. Maria wasn’t asked about why she was in the building and no one wondered why.

~

It was Monday and Maria was at home from her tiring practice with the army. She was glad to be back, but her work wasn’t finish. She still reminded herself that she had to go to the coffee shop today. She had an hour to kill until she had to meet this “Director Fury”. The hour she killed was researching about who he is, what he worked for, and what is this S.H.I.E.L.D agency. She barely could find anything about Director Fury and what S.H.I.E.L.D. This could be trouble or maybe it was the real thing.

After killing the hour of trying to find something on Fury she decided it was time to go to the coffee shop to go meet up with him. She placed a hand held gun in her bag just in case something took a wrong turn. She wore a pair of nice jeans and a plain red t-shirt that had stripes on it. Her shoes were a pair of black flats and she wore a pair of dark sunglasses shading the sun.

As she turn the corner to the coffee shop she saw a tall, muscular, dark man reading a newspaper. Next to his coffee was a cream color folder with a circular logo on it. The word S.H.I.E.L.D was written at the bottom of the folder as well as Maria’s last name. She held her purse tightly and sat down next to the man hoping he was the one who wanted her here. She looked up at the man who sat across from her. When the man noticed Maria sit down, he placed the newspaper on the table folded up neatly.

"Maria Hill, am I correct?" The man said holding out his hand. "I'm Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Maria nodded and held out her hand, shook Director Fury's hand nice and firm. "I am her." There was a short pause as they let go and pulled their hands back to their laps. "What is S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is strategic hazard intervention espionage logistics directorate. Don't worry, you won't have to remember." He took a sip of his coffee and continued to talk. "It's an agency who protect the innocent from the strange, the abnormal, things that people can't explain. I want you to join, Hill. You would be perfect for the job. You would be a great agent."

"Why me? Why would I be a great agent? There are many other people out there and you pick me."

"You are tough, you are an independent woman who can defend herself, and also you have the potential of being more than a soldier. You choose not to go any further, but here is your chance, Hill. This is where you can go further in life. Get where you want to be." He said smiling. "I can see you want to do this, but you are worried. No?"

Maria nods agreeing she was a bit worried. She was more nervous and scared how this man knew so much about herself. "Fine. I will do this. I will be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Fury opened the folder that was on the table next to him. He pulled out a pen from his pocket. His hands turned the folder to face Maria and handed her the pen. "You just have to agree with a few things before officially becoming an agent. Few signatures that's it."

Maria opened the file and began to read the papers inside the folder. The papers were filled with black ink words from the top to the bottom. It was trying to say that you cannot back out of S.H.I.E.L.D nor you can tell anyone you are working for S.H.I.E.L.D. There will be no secrets between other agents nor there will be gossip running around. That was just pages one through ten. The other twenty pages were warnings on what may happen when working with S.H.I.E.L.D. She skimmed through the folder looking over the papers. Maria signed each page that needed a signature. After a few minutes she closed the folder with all the pages back in the original position and handed it to Fury.

Fury took the folder and the pen. "Thank you, agent Hill. You are now an official agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury got up after he finish talking. "It was nice talking to you this afternoon. I will pick you up tomorrow at your house at seven sharp. This will be the only time I will pick you up. Other days you will have to figure out how to get there. Some agents carpool, others take a subway halfway and walk the other way. Buses, taxis, and subways do not go all the way since it is off the map. It is hidden."

Maria nods, understanding what Fury meant. "Yes, sir." She got up and followed Fury for a little while, until she had to turn to go to her street. She headed to her apartment after she said good bye to Fury. She was nervous, but excited that she was now an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.


	3. Agent Coulson's File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Agent Coulson, correct? Nope! You may know he is an agent, but do you know how? Well here's his file. How he got to be an agent for SHIELD and who hired him to join. Just don't tell him that his file is declassified to the public. I don't think anyone wants to be in a dilemma.

There was a note on the front door of an apartment. The note was folded up and taped to the front door. The man who posted the letter on the door, was standing across the street on the bench waiting for the renter of the apartment. It took a few minutes until the renter came downstairs from the doorbell that was rung by the man across the street. The renter opened the door and looked around. He noticed the letter attached to the door and pulled it off the door. He headed back inside his apartment. He ripped the letter open and began to read it.

_‘Dear Coulson,_

_Have you ever looked up in the sky and wondered why things happen like they do? Then you start to see a large, what it seems like a airplane runway, in the sky. Now you’re starting to question yourself, aren’t you? Well you aren’t the only one to be seeing this. The others have been giving the same letter what I have given to you. Just let me know if you want to know more. Number underneath. You are the first._

_Director Fury #631-SHIELD’_  

After a few times the man read the letter, he looked out the window and saw the man who gave him the letter. He looked up from the morning paper and showed a grin to the man in the apartment. He looked back down to the paper in his hands until a black jeep drove up to the man. He got into the jeep and the man in the apartment watched him drive off with the driver.

The renter looked at the letter that he got. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the number that was listed on the letter. The area code was one of the New York ones. Just a couple of hours away from where the renter lived. He dialed the number into his phone and waited for someone to pick up. The phone began to ring through the speaker.

“Hello agent.” The man said on the other side of the phone. He had a deep voice and sounded tense. There was a soft conversation in the background, but there was no way anyone could make it out.

“Agent? This is Phil Coulson, I’m no agent. I think you may have left this letter to the wrong Coulson.” Phil said a bit nervous. He had no idea what the man was talking about when he said ‘agent’. This had to be a prank, he thought.

“I don’t make mistakes, Agent. Now pack your things and there should be a car outside waiting Coulson. You better not be thinking this is a joke. This is an official program.”

Phil looked outside through the blinds and noticed the same black jeep he saw earlier today. The Jeep’s driver was the same woman driving today as well. “Official program? How official is this? I need paperwork to prove this.”

There was a knock on the front door then the doorbell rang. Coulson looked back outside to the jeep and noticed the driver wasn’t in the car. He put the phone down and opened the front door seeing a woman dressed up in a black jumpsuit like outfit. There was a black belt on her waist with a gun in the side pocket. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun in the back. There was a symbol of a eagle bird on her shoulder in a circle. She was carrying a vanilla color folder in her hands. She handed Phil the folder with no emotions.

“Um...thank you?” Phil said as he was handed the folder. The woman entered the house and looked around without being asked. He watched the woman walk around his apartment examining his place. “Ma’am? What are you doing in my house? Do you have a warrant?” He followed the woman around his apartment,

The woman smirked and dug her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a small wallet and flipped it over. There was a silvery badge which matched the logo on her shoulder. “S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Hill sir. Director Fury wanted me to pick you up. He’s still on the phone with you correct?” She said showing Phil her badge then slid it back into her pocket.

Right when Agent Hill said that Phil fumbled for his phone and called back Director Fury hoping he wasn’t mad at him for accidentally hanging up the man. He quickly dialed the number once more and waited for an answer.  

“I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to hang-” He was interrupted by the voice on the other end of the phone.

“Are you in or not?”

“um..” He thought for the moment.”Yes?”

“This is not a maybe yes or maybe no question Coulson, this is a yes or no question.” He sighed. “What is your answer?”

Phil looked at Agent Hill then answered, “Yes. Can you tell me why this...sorry, Agent Hill, is at my apartment?”

“Ah, She’s your ride back. Pack your bags, and get into...what is that, the jeep she took?”

Phil looked at Agent Hill and handed her the phone, so Director Fury could talk to her. After she was handed the phone, Phil headed to his bedroom and grabbed two bags of his important things he may or may not need. Both his hands had at each one bag when he headed out of his bedroom. He saw Agent Hill with his phone in her hand closed. The Director and the Agent must have finished talking.

“Are you ready, Coulson?” Agent Hill said handing him back his phone.

Phil nodded, “Yes, but can we take my car?”

Hill looked at Phil a bit surprised, but she didn’t deny it. She suggested him to follow her in his car while she drove in the jeep. She hoped that Director Fury didn’t mind her letting him take his own car. She helped him load up the two bags of his stuff into her jeep. Hill watched him open the small garage under the apartment and inside was a bright red convertible. He walked up the car and unlocked it as he got inside.

Hill was in the Jeep with Phil's things and Phil was driving "Lola", his red convertible, following Hill. He kept his mind on the letter and what Director Fury said earlier to him. What if this was a trap? What if he was going straight to a killer? Every horrible thought rushed into his mind, but he stopped when he got a phone call from Director Fury once more.

“Agent Coulson, seems like you have joined. Good. Surprisedly Hill didn’t try to kill you. I hope you’re still in one piece.” DIrector Fury said over the phone. He was looking at a map of the world. He was watching a red blinking, moving dot on the screen and there was a green dot following the red dot. “Ah, you see the building in front of you? Don’t answer that. Hill will tell you about it. I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

Phil didn’t get a chance to reply to Fury in the conversation. He placed his phone in the cupholder between the front seats. He pulled his car into an empty parking space next to Hill’s jeep. He pulled his keys out of the engine and said his good-bye to his car before getting out. Hill grabbed Phil’s stuff out of the trunk of the jeep and handed it to the owner. With both cars locked the two adults walked around the back of the building.

“I’m guessing Director Fury called?” Hill asked walking a pace faster.

Phil nodded. “He did. The building. He said you will tell me about it?” He picked up the pace catching up with Hill. “What is it?”

Hill stopped for a moment and looked up at the building. “It’s- the building is part of SHIELD. It use to be the original headquarters for SHIELD but now we use the one behind it. The old one is just there too--not really sure why we still have it.”

They continued walking inside the building. They headed down the stairs to the basement of the building. Every door they got to Hill had to scan her ID card at the black box hanging on the wall next to the door. The door would open until the last door they got to didn’t open another door. It was blinking red.

“Great.” Hill said. She sighed trying her card again. It blinks red once again. “Fury!” She yelled pulling out her phone from her pocket and pressed the middle button. The phone didn’t have any numbers or letters. Just dots. nine buttons, all with different number of dots on the phone. “Dammit Fury! Let me in!”

Fury, who didn’t reply, smirked looking at his phone. He pressed the light grey colored button on the wall and the door that was between Fury and Hill, along with Coulson. Fury turned around and faced Coulson and Hill. He walked up too Coulson and held out his hand.

“Welcome Agent.” He grin as he shook Coulson’s hand.


End file.
